Just A Challenge
by Sadomasochistic
Summary: Rogue is just another Challenge to Remy LeBeau. Will he win, or will he lose. You gotta ask yourself one question. Do you feel lucky? Well do you? Punk? R&R Please
1. Date Me, French Me, and Kill Floppy

**A/N:** Hmm I think this story will just get straight to the point. Weeee Read and enjoy, or Read and flame just make sure you review.

**ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVO/MARVEL!!**

**Chapter 1: Date Me, French Me, and Kill Floppy**

Rogue sat against a tree staring up into the sky it was lunchtime at Bayville High, and she would be sitting at a table with Kurt, Kitty, and everyone else. However she could never think clearly around them. She had to study for a test in her French class. French, she didn't know French she hated the language. It was a meaningless subject that she would have no use for in the future. Another thing that bothered her about the language was the company. One man who just happened to sit right next to her. Sure she had to admit he was attractive, with his dark auburn hair and those demonic eyes that he had to hide. But damn was he annoying as hell.

She felt an arm slip around her shoulders she turned to see none other then Remy LeBeau the annoying Cajun that sat by her in French. "Speak of the Devil." She muttered.

"What chere?" Remy asked with a charming smile.

"Nothing."

"Were y' jus' t'inkin bout Remy? Remy knew y' wanted him all along."

"Go away Swamp Rat, an' remove yar hand."

"But Remy don't wanna. Besides chere y' still haven't said yes t' my offer t' take y' out."

"Maybe because it's a no." Rogue said as she grabbed his arm and removed it.

"Rogue if y' just let Remy take y' on dis one date. Remy will leave y' alone if y' don't have a good time. And chere Remy knows y'd like dat."

Remy was right Rogue would like that. It meant after these four months he'd finally leave her alone! "Fahne! Ah'll go with ya, an' then ya can finally be outta mah life."

Remy laughed slightly. "But Remy knows y'll enjoy it."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Raght sure thang."

Remy grinned, he wasn't that stupid. He was an empath and he could sense from her deep down inside that she didn't quite hate him. "Need help on y'r French chere?"

"Yes, an' ya can help bah leavin."

"Come on chere. Remy's helped y' before."

Rogue sighed defeated. "Fahne."

Lunch had passed by fast, and Rogue didn't mind the company during it. Remy wasn't being an arrogant jerk, those were the times she didn't mind him. The bell rang, indicating her death.

"Time t' go t' French." Remy announced.

"Ah don't wanna." Rogue said looking at everyone heading inside. She was actually trying to get good grades for once, but now she had to face a test in French. She was going to die.

Remy stood up, extending his hand out for Rogue to take. "If y' panic, Remy will let y' copy his answers."

Rogue took Remy's hand and got up. "Sound's good ta meh."

"Aw Rogue y' such a cheater, can't y' do any of y'r own work?"

"Shut up!" Rogue snapped.

Remy grinned. "See chere Remy knew y' wanted him." Remy said as he squeezed her hand.

Rogue eye's widened. She moved her hand, shook her head and headed inside.

Remy was still grinning. "Everyting is goin Remy's way." He said to himself.

"Yar gonna be late Swamp Rat!" Remy heard Rogue yell as she disappeared into the building. He took off towards her.

.

.

Rogue stared at the question in French it was only the third one. What the hell did it say? Something about a friend… She sighed rubbing her head. It shouldn't be too hard everything was multiple choice, but it was hard. She was going to have to just fill in bubbles soon.

"Psst."

Rogue turned to her left there was Remy; he was showing her his answers. She looked at the teacher she was reading a book. It would be so easy just to cheat. No she would not copy him. "No," She whispered as she looked down at her paper.

"So y' gonna do it all by y'r self?"

"Yes."

"Rogue! No talking during the test! If I hear you say something one more time detention!"

Rogue looked down at her paper again, she could feel eyes staring at her. She turned to her left Remy was smiling at her. "Stop it!" She whispered.

"Rogue that's it!"

"It's not mah fault! He keeps starin at meh!"

"Mister LeBeau leave Rogue alone. She is trying to finish a test. I will have you sit next to Bethany, if you don't stop."

Bethany smiled at that.

Remy nodded.

Few minutes later Rogue was on the third to last problem.

"Hey Rogue y' kno-"

"Mister LeBeau! That's it! You get detention!"

Rogue laughed slightly.

"And you do too!"

"What?!"

"You heard me." She came to their desks and took their tests. "And you do not get to finish these." She then walked back to her desk.

Rogue glared at Remy. "Look at what ya did!" She hissed.

Remy shrugged. "All de answers y' answered y' got right so don't worry."

.

.

Rogue was walking home her arms crossed. No one could come and pick her up. Detention wasn't actually that bad though. John also had it for not shutting up. It was highly amusing to see him and Remy mess around with everyone else in the room. She laughed slightly thinking of something that happened.

.

_"John did you light this on fire?"_

_"Me? No sir!"_

_"John? Did you light this on fire?"_

_"No sir, I did not."_

_"You're the only one who has a lighter."_

_"So that makes it me? It wasn't I tell you it wasn't!"_

_"Then John, who was it?"_

_"It was the bunny!" John said pointing to a cage that had a white fluffy bunny in it. There was a sing that said My names Floppy.'_

_"Floppy?"_

_"Yes Floppy!"_

_"Tell me how could it have been Floppy?"_

_"Oh no, y' jus' had t' ask dat." Remy said shaking his head._

_"Well Mr. D, bunnies are evil. All of them! They have come to kill us! Every last one of us! See no one believes me. They don't believe that the bunnies are super intelligent, which is the reason for them hating us so much. However I know the truth! And the bunnies know I know the truth! So they like to get me in trouble in every possible way they can!" He stood up and walked slowly to the cage. "Floppy hopped right on out of that cage, quick and quietly like a mouse, and lit it on fire! Oh I saw him, and once he did it he looked at me square in the eyes!" John was right next to the bunny cage now. "He laughed at me and he said. nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah you are gonna be in trouble!'" John bent down looking at the bunny as it ate some lettuce, innocent and fluffy looking. "Didn't you, you sick sadistic bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"JOHN! Sit down!"_

_"But sir! He's going to kill us all!"_

_"John, because I think you need to see a therapist, I will not blame you for lighting my stuff on fire."_

_"But it wasn't me! It was the bun-"_

_"Oh just shut up and sit down!"_

_"Yes sir." John said as he walked to his desk and sat down. He looked at Remy and smiled._

_Remy shook his head._

.

Rogue heard a noisy motorcycle engine pull up right next to her. She looked to see Remy.

"Need a ride?"

"No."

"It's goin t' take y' forever t' get t' dat mansion of y'rs."

"So, Ah have legs. Ah can walk."

"If y' say so chere. Remy'll see y' t'night at eight den."

"What?"

"De date."

"Not t'night!"

"Why not?"

"Cus, Ah have ta do stuff."

"Which is?"

"Nothin Ah jus' don't wanna have ta see more of ya taday."

Remy smiled. "Alright, see y' tomorrow night at eight." Remy then drove off.

Rogue sighed. "Gawd damn it! This is gonna be a nightmare!"

* * *

**And so that is where I end you with. More to come… eventually.**


	2. WHAT!

**Chapter 2:** **WHAT?!**

"Like I can't believe you are going on a date with Remy. I mean he is the enemy, and totally hot." Kitty announced as Rogue was getting ready to go on her date. "And like why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Because Ah knew ya were goin ta make a big deal out of it. Ah'm only goin on this date so he'll leave meh alone!"

"Like you so know you want him."

"Ah do not!"

"Whatever, liar."

Rogue growled. "Get out!"

"This is like my room too."

Rogue shook her head and finished her makeup. "Doesn't matter Ah'm done now anyway." She left the room and made her way downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked Rogue as she was opening the front door.

"Out." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Where is out? You know you have to be back by-"

"Ah know! The professor knows Ah'm goin out, so go bother Jean." Rogue said as she slammed the door.

A few minutes later Remy came to the front door to see Rogue sitting outside. "What are y' doing out here?"

"Waitin fo' ya." Rogue said as she stood up.

"Don't Remy get t' meet anyone?" He teased.

"No!" Rogue said as she headed towards his bike.

Remy grinned as he watched her walk off. She was wearing black pants, a blood red tank top and over it a black sheer shirt thing. Much like the green one she had, and those black gloves. He hopped onto his bike and she got on. "Y' look really hot chere."

"Shut up Swamp Rat."

"Ooo dats new."

"Jus' drive."

"If y' say so." The bike came alive and they zoomed off.

.

"This is a bar Remy."

"And y' care?"

They sat themselves at a table. "Being at a bar is a good thing. Y' can go and sit at de bar getting drunk as hell, or y' can eat at a comfortable chair while gettin drunk as hell."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

Remy reached into his pocket and pulled a metallic chocker that had a cross hanging from it. "Here put dis on."

"Wha?"

"Because it's a gif."

"Ah'm not goin ta put that on."

"Looks like Remy will have t' annoy y' for de rest of y' life."

Rogue glared and took the necklace she put it on. "Happy?"

Remy nodded. "Much, it looks nice on y'."

Rogue rolled her eyes again.

A waitress came over; she looked like someone who should work at Hooters. "Hello, can I get you guys some drinks to start with?"

"A pitcher of de beer y' like best." Remy told the waitress with a smile.

The waitress grinned.

"Ah'll have a long island ice tea."

Remy looked at Rogue. "Dat?"

"Beer is gross. Ya might as well be drinkin piss."

The waitress laughed and then stopped as she saw Remy looking at her.

"Y' know how much alcohol is in those? T'ink y' can handle dat."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's not lahke Ah've never drinkin anythin."

The girl was looking at the two.

"She jus' turned twenty one." Remy told her.

The waitress nodded. "I'll be back with your drinks."

A couple of minutes later the waitress returned putting down their drinks. "So like are you guys related?"

"Wha?" Rogue asked. "Ya want im?" She asked pointing to Remy. "Cus y' can have im."

"No, I rather not have him." She said looking at Rogue.

Rogue looked at her confused. "What?"

Remy spit out his drink, he then started to laugh. "Y' sure y' only go one way?" Remy finally asked as he contained his laughter.

The waitress nodded. "Yup, but I have a friend that doesn't."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Sorry, Ah'm straight." She then kicked Remy in the leg.

"Ow!" Remy said as he was still smiling.

The waitress sighed. "What a bummer." She then shrugged. "Have you decided what you want to eat?"

.

Remy took out his cash and placed it on the table. He got up and started to head outside.

Rogue finished her second long island ice tea and then got up. They had talked about certain things and Rogue actually found herself not having a bad time. She went to his bike.

"Where y' goin chere?"

"Aren't we goin home now? The dates over."

"No it's not. It's time t' walk some."

Rogue shook her head and followed him. He slipped and arm around her waist, and that was when Remy made his mistake. Rogue growled and walked faster so he couldn't touch her.

"Aw, weren't y' havein a good time?"

"Untill ya touched meh!" Rogue yelled behind her.

Remy grinned and caught up with her he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alleyway.

"Remy! Let go of meh!"

Remy put his finger to her lips. "Shhh y' gonna give someone de wrong impression."

Rogue glared and started to walk backwards, Remy just walked towards her. She ended up walking into a wall. Her eyes widened. "Remy move!"

Remy shook his head. Rogue moved her arms to hit him, but Remy grabbed them and pinned them above her head against the wall.

Rogue started to panic. He was so close to her, his body was pressed against her and he was towering over her. She felt so trapped. She didn't know why she was panicking so much. One touch and he'd be knocked out. Maybe it was because she really wanted him to kiss her and knew it just wouldn't work.

Remy grinned. "Remy jus' wants one kiss."

Rogue glared. "Then ya will be twitchin on the floor!"

"So." Remy said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Rogue was waiting for that impact of memories, feelings, and the whole package. However it didn't come, her eyes widened. What was going on, why could he touch her!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! And honestly who didn't see that coming? Thank you for the comments. I appreciate it so much.**

**Amour Morbide I can't believe you read my story! I love you! Your stuff is amazing! I can't wait till more of Tragedy's Touch!**


	3. Alleyway Fun

**Chapter 3: Alleyway Fun**

Rogue brought her knee up slamming it into Remy's stomach he buckled over, and she pushed him he landed on his butt.

"Chere what was dat fo'?"

"What the hell jus' happened?!" She demanded.

"A kiss what did it look like?"

Rogue growled. "Ya know what Ah mean!"

"Remy gave y' a gift dats all."

She was getting irritated. She swung her leg aiming for Remy's head.

He caught it with his hands and pulled her down onto the floor. "Y' not bein nice chere. Remy gave y' a gift and y' tryin t' hurt him."

Rogue balled her fist and jumped towards Remy slamming her fist into his face. Her hand clenched his neck as she kept his head on the floor so he couldn't move it.

Remy slightly laughed, Rogue was on top of him it was a nice position. He stopped laughing when he felt his neck tighten from Rogue's grip. It would be easy for Remy to get Rogue off him, but he enjoyed it to much.

"Stop messin around with meh, and tell meh what ya did ta meh!"

"If y' let go of his neck."

Rogue let go of Remy's neck but didn't move.

Remy brought his hand up and touched Rogue's neck. "Remy thought y'd be smart enough to figure it out for y'self."

Rogue glared. "Jus' tell me already." She hissed.

"Remy has connections, he don't just work for Magneto. De necklace ya wearin is my special gift t' y'. It allows y' t' touch."

"So if it's off mah powers come back?"

"Oui."

Rogue just sat there spacing off, thinking of exactly what this meant. She then wondered why Remy would do something like that for her. "Wha?"

"What?"

"Wha would ya do somethin lahke that fo' meh?"

"Remy ain't as cruel as y' make him out t' be. He knows how terrible it must be t' not be able t' touch. Take him for instance. Remy went through a time where he couldn't touch or everything would go boom."

Rogue laughed slightly. "An' fo' someone lahke ya, that must have been hard."

"Oui it was." He smiled. He couldn't help but find it amusing that Rogue didn't notice the position they were in. There were no complaints on his side; however, it did make him want to kiss her. He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down. Their lips meeting.

Rogue had never kissed someone, always thinking she had a skin disease she could never let anyone touch her. It was all very awkward. She felt hot in the face and her whole body seemed to tingle. She slightly opened her mouth immediately feeling Remy's tongue touch hers that was when she decided to kiss him back.

Remy was grinning on the inside this was all too much fun. It had taken four months and a few weeks to finally get to where he was at and it was all worth it. He rolled over causing Rogue to be on her back, his one free hand exploring her body.

Rogue filled with plain lust and all of these new experiences was lost in the moment. It took her a while but suddenly her senses came slamming back into her. She pushed Remy off her. Catching her breath, she slowly got up. "Take me home now."

Remy mentally cursed, he got up. "Alright." It was better not to push things.

Rogue got off Remy's motorcycle and started heading inside.

"Chere?"

"What?" Rogue asked turning around.

"See y' at school." He smiled.

Rogue just nodded and headed inside the mansion. She made her way to her room not turning on the light to disturb Kitty. However, the light by Kitty's bed flickered on.

"Hello Rogue. Have a seat."

Rogue raised and eyebrow at Kitty and sat down on her bed. "Hyper?"

Kitty grinned. "YES! I like totally ate some sugar and been waiting for you to get home! So like tell me all about your date!"

Rogue touched her neck. She was debating whether to tell her about the necklace. She decided against it, she would wait a while before telling everyone.

"Oh my god! Did he give you that? It is so totally cute… kinda weird but cute."

Rogue shook her head. "Go ta bed Kit, Ah'll tell ya bout it tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Ok!"

* * *

**YES! An update. Now wasn't that hot! LOL! j/k.**

**Thank you all for de lovely comments I appreciate it so very much! Whips and chains to all ; )**


	4. Remy's Girlfriend

**Chapter 4: Remy's Girlfriend**

Rogue moaned and hit her alarm clock it was time for school. She rolled out of her bed and started to get ready. She put on clothes that covered her skin and slipped on some gloves. She looked at her nightstand where the metallic necklace laid. She picked it up and decided to put it on. It was just a comforting thing, to assure her she could touch. However, she wasn't going to let on she could touch just yet.

She had made it through breakfast and the car ride to school without Kitty asking her about her date. She should have known better, Kitty would never forget something like that.

"Rogue, now tell me about your date. I need details!" Kitty told her linking he arm with Rogues.

Rogue looked at Kitty's arm and shook her head. "Alright. We went ta some bar."

"They let you in?!"

"Ah guess they thought Ah was twenty one." She shrugged. "Anyways a girl waitress hit on meh."

Kitty laughed. "Aw everyone wants you even the girls! What about me?! Lance is like so totally not into me anymore I have no one!"

"Kit ya're weird. Now do ya want meh ta continue?"

"Yes, I am mute."

"Alright so yeah a girl hit on meh. Remy obviously enjoyed that." Rogue said rolling her eyes. "The date wasn't ta bad we talked an' all. He is an interesting person. After we ate we walked an' that was when he became a pervert again." She told her, she didn't need to go on about what happened in the alley way.

"Well interesting. You are like so into him aren't you?"

Rogue removed her arm from Kitty's and pushed her in the direction of her class. "Go ta class." She told her as she left so she didn't have to answer any more questions.

As she was walking to her first period class she felt an arm wrap around her waist she turned to see Remy. She glared at him. "Aren't ya suppose ta be leavin meh alone?"

"Now why would Remy do dat, when y' enjoyed de date?"

"Ah never said Ah enjoyed it."

"Really seemed like y' did t' Remy." He told her as he touched her neck. Of course, he had noticed she was wearing his little gift that caused them to have some fun.

Rogue crossed her arms and growled.

Remy chuckled and smirked. "A deal is a deal now ain't it chere?"

"Wha do ya bother meh? Ah know Ah'm just one of yar silly challenges."

Remy sighed and let go of Rogue. "But y're not."

Rogue turned to look at him. "Excuse meh?"

"Rogue if y' were Remy would have persuade y't' give out last night." He laughed slightly. "Tis de way Remy is. When he knows he can have it he don't wait."

"So then what am Ah ta ya?"

"Honestly, Remy has dese deep feelin's for ya chere. It's new t' him so it's kinda scary. An' he can't be callin dem love now, cus he ain't sure it really is that." He laughed slightly. "Remy can't believe he jus' admitted that t' y'. Remy jus' really likes y'."

Rogue sighed, she believed he was telling the truth. His voice just seemed so sincere. "Ah lahke ya ta." She told him, she wasn't sure why she admitted that to him, but she did.

Remy smiled. "So den does that mean y' gonna be Remy's girlfriend."

"Ah suppose so."

Remy wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist and led her to her first period. "See y' at lunch chere."

"Bah." Rogue said entering her class. She found her seat and sat down. She touched the necklace, so she was actually going out with Remy. She had a boyfriend… the first boyfriend in her life. She was going out with Remy! If Scott were to find out, she would get an earful. "Gawd damn it!" She cursed. She sometimes really hated the people she lived with.

**WOOT!! End of chapter!! Hahaha next chapter will be very nice… lol. Handcuffs to all!! Thank you all for de reviews **

**GreenFairyGirl88:** LOL I think it might have to go up to R in the next chapter… lol. –eats cookie- thanks for the cookie and de review

**TheDreamerLady** YES!! Bunnies are evil OO They are trying to destroy us all. And yes I knew the collar would be obvious lol but who cares? Not I

**QueenReine** YES!!! Bunnies are evil OO and monkeys and geese. My friend and I have a very long story about the bunnies, monkeys and geese… lol


End file.
